Her Ticket Out
by The Pendle Witches
Summary: Remember how Ginny was always proclaimed "fine" after the Chamber and that she was recovering.How about she wasn't? What if those nightmares led to many citizens ends? What if Harry shared those same memories/dreams?"False friends are like our shadow, keeping close to us while we walk in the sunshine, but leaving us when we cross into the darkness."- Anonymous


I don't own any of the songs that I display, nor do I own Harry Potter.

Ginny was sitting in the corner humming to herself as she wrote the lyrics down. She couldn't bear the fact that the "Golden Trio" answered for her saying she wasn't ready yet to explore the world; making her anger bubble up.

There's a fire starting in my heart, reaching a fever pitch that's bringing me out the dark.

To her surprise Ginny found the golden trio sitting in front of her, staring at her.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer",Ginny said, snapping the three out of their trance.

"Hey Gin , how are you doing?", asked Ron

"I don't know why don't you tell me", Ginny replied coldly ."Just skip ahead and save me the time , I know you want something, spit it out ."

"Do you remember your first year ?", asked Hermione, not waiting for Ginny to answer she went on." Do you know how you got there, who took you their, anything like that sort? Do you still get those...dreams?"

Ginny then doubled with anger, how could she just say something like that ,Ginny trusted here with her secret. How could she?

"Hmmm lets go back to my first year where Ron just ignored me, drawing a picture of my life for me, well how can I forget? ", Ginny replied, still wearing her mask of no emotions what so ever.

This time it was Harry's turn to speak , I know it's not the easy for you to forgive us especially when we have been huge prats to about we call it truce? We need your help now and can only find it in you...still get the...dreams.

Just then Neville arrived and spoke in a soft voice so only Ginny could hear, "Got you something on my stop at Hogsemeade."

With a grin she got up and followed Neville to where they were to meet Luna. When she left Harry turned to the others and smirked , "told you that wouldn't work , people don't fancy others sticking their nose into where ot doesn't belong."

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££Forbidden Forest.

Neville, Luna, and Ginny sat in the middle of the forbidden forest. "Gin, do you have any new plants for us?" , asked Neville. "And what were the three asking you?"

"Oh, they were concerned about what mum sent me, no problem ",lied Ginny smoothly

"Oh that reminds me, I did get you I got you something that you might just love." Quickly resizing the items she pulled out of her robe and handed the gillyweed to Neville whose face was flushed with happiness, which made Ginny feel better a bit. Ginny closed up behind Luna and reattach the lock of the necklace.

"What is this Ginny , it's so ...beautiful", said a dreamy Luna

"I remembered you saying your mom's necklace was destroyed while she tried to make a spell that cured werewolves. So, I sent an owl to your father ,and he was more than pleased to point me in the right path.",said Ginny tucking a lock of fiery hair behind her ear.

"How can I thank you Gin, I thought I lost her forever ",said Luna happy.

"No , it's okay you deserve the best", she said

When the three heard the warning bell they scrambled to get to their next classes, while Luna and Ginny departed with a hug, Neville with a wave.

Transfiguration

Ginny was sitting in her class doing the usual ; staring off in when Professor Dumbledore came in , he strode through the classroom with the same all knowing eye look, sparkling behind his glass- rimmed spectacles ;his blue eye showed a look of worry, but never distress.

He whispered something to Professor McGonagall who nodded her head in understanding."Ginny?", asked McGonagall , Looking up , Ginny wore a suprised expression,got up and followed Dumbledore out the door.

"Do you think we should do this?,asked a very anxious Hermione, remembering Ginny's anger , worst than Harry if provoked sometimes.

Ron shook his head, "Of course Mione , it's a good thing you told us early." Said Ron, putting an arm over her shoulder .

Meanwhile, Harry couldn't help smirking at the sight before him, they wouldn't confess their love for each other even if their lives depended.

Suddenly, the trio heard footsteps, they quickly but quietly hid under Harry's invisibility cloak. Just in time the door was opened with one swift action.

"Ms. Weasley please come in" with hesitation she gave in , a frowning Ginny was welcomed in.

"Am I in trouble? I deny every thing", said Ginny bluntly

"No , it's been brought to my attention that you have been witnessing nightmare, is this the truth? ", asked a curious Dumbledore

"Can you please state the names of the students that have brought that to your attention I'll be on my way...", said Ginny looking up, but stopped their was something in Dumbledore's eyes she had ever witnessed in his light blue eyes , wariness.

"I may not be permitted to reveal the names of the students" ,Dumbledore whispered hoarsely

Suddenly, there was a shuffle of feet from the warily got out of the offered chair. Slowly reaching out she grabbed a handful of the supple material only to reveal the traitors. .. the golden trio sat in the corner huddled together. "No need headmaster, I think I found them", reaching for the door Ginny swung it open and made her way to transfiguration. Or they hoped.

Dinner, Great Hall

"Have you guys seen Ginny?", asked Luna ,worried. "She hasn't been to any of her classes since transfiguration."

Looking up so suddenly, the golden trio almost broke their necks."What?" , was the only whispers whom departed from there lips. Rising up quickly the golden trio got up, and shuffled towards the Great Hall entrance...


End file.
